If You Only Knew
by intheclosetcontest
Summary: Bella Swan gets a new roommate and she proves to be more than what she bargained for. 'Rosalie Hale was like some sort of sexual creature sent to torture me. I was sure of it.' Bella/Rosalie, AH and obviously very OOC.


**Title: If You Only Knew**  
**Pairing: Bella/Rosalie**  
**Word count: 4,755**  
**Rating: M**  
**Summary: Bella Swan gets a new roommate and she proves to be more**  
**than what she bargained for. 'Rosalie Hale was like some sort of**  
**sexual creature sent to torture me. I was sure of it.'**  
**Bella/Rosalie, AH and obviously very OOC.**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you're leaving me."

"You'll be fine, Bella." Angela assured me, zipping up her toiletry bag and placing it on top of the open suitcase.

"How do you know?" I said sulkily, watching her try and close the already too full suitcase. "What if this Rosalie Hale is some sorority reject who keeps me up at night about how 'yellow is the new black'?"

Angela and I were in our sophomore year of college at Washington state and were roomed together right from the beginning of freshman year. But now she was leaving me for Cornell. It was the school she originally wanted to go to but didn't really have the grades in high school. So she had worked hard, got good grades and they finally accepted her.

Angela just laughed and shook her head at me, dragging her suitcases toward the front door. "Grab one of these, will you?"

I took the handles of two suitcases and rolled it after her. "What if she's a pot head? What if she's a pimp?"

We stopped at the front door where Ben, Angela's boyfriend, was waiting to load up the car.

"Maybe you'll be lucky and she'll be a soriety drop out pot head, that's a pimp." Angela teased and Ben nearly dropped the suitcase he was holding in shock.

"Be careful with that, sweetie." Angela told him with a laugh and Ben just shook his head and headed towards the car.

"I'm really going to miss you." I said, my voice cracking. "You're the best roommate ever."

"Don't you dare cry." Angela warned, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Too late." I sniffled.

"Aww, girl - come here." Angela grabbed me into a tight hug.

Angela pulled back, wiping the tears away from my cheeks. "You are such a drama queen, you know that? How Edward puts up with you, I'll never understand."

"Because I'm really good at giving head." I joked, wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"Oh I know." Angela retorted with a smirk. "Edward's many things, but being quiet isn't one of them."

We both laughed and I shoved her lightly towards the car where Ben was leaning against the car door. "Go on, or you'll miss your flight."

Angela hugged me briefly again before she let go and headed towards the car.

"Bye Bella!" Angela called out from the car as Ben pulled out from the house and I waved, watching until the car disappeared.

x-x-x

I balanced the bunch of books in my arms and my water bottle, whilst fumbling to get the keys into the lock to open the front door of the house. When I finally got it open, I heard voices.

I kicked off my shoes, pushing them to the side and walked towards the living room, where I could now hear laughter.

"Helloooo?" I called out and then trailed off, taking in the two people in front of me.

Sitting on the couch was _that_ girl. The girl that has the nicest looking hair, the killer smile and body that you only see airbrushed in fashion magazines.

Except this girl was in my living room, sitting on my couch. Riiiight next to my boyfriend.

"Hey," Edward greeted and stood up, making his way towards me. "You're back."

"Uh huh." I replied, smiling stiffly. Edward gave me a quick kiss and then threw an arm around my shoulders, but I kept my eyes on the girl still on the couch.

"Well now, I'm going to take a guess and say you're Bella Swan." The girl said and I was taken aback by her voice. She had a strong, Southern accent and was a surprise to hear it coming from her. "I'm your new roommate, Rosalie Hale."

She swooped down and kissed me on the cheek, causing me to flush from the unexpected gesture.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie," I told her and she smiled somewhat hesitantly at me and I took refuge in the fact that she had a slight gap in between her front teeth.

"I was waiting for you to come back from the library and I found Rosalie out in front of the house surrounded by boxes." Edward declared, squeezing my shoulder.

"Yes. Your boyfriend was very kind in helping me load all these heavy boxes into the house." Rosalie directed at me, throwing a smile in Edward's direction before glancing back at me.

She was doing that thing that girls do when they silently communicate things to other girls like: 'Those pants don't look as flattering on you as you think they do' or 'Don't try and convince me your bag is Prada. I can tell its fake.'

Now it was: 'You found me and your boyfriend alone together and it looks suspicious, but we weren't doing anything.'

"Yea, Edward's pretty helpful like that." I told Rosalie and leaned into Edward. She visibly relaxed, the tension leaving her face, seeing that I had understood her.

"What time is it?" Edward asked, taking my arm and pushing up the sleeve of my hoodie to check my watch. "I gotta call my TA at 3."

He fished out his cell from the back of his pocket and began tapping away, walking down the hall.

"Nice meeting you, Rosalie." Edward called over his shoulder, putting the phone to his ear before ducking into my room.

I glanced back at Rosalie to see her staring at my arm, the one that Edward had rolled the sleeve up. She saw me looking and then smiled awkwardly, glancing away.

"Well, I have a lot of unpacking to do. So I better get back to it." Rosalie declared, moving towards her bedroom.

"Okay. If you're free, maybe we can catch dinner together or something." I replied as we walked towards the direction of the rooms. "There's a really great pizza place down the road."

"Sure, that sounds great." Rosalie grinned and went into her room that was littered with boxes and clothes everywhere.

I went into mine, leaning against the door and waited for Edward to finish his phone call.

"So…how long were you with Rosalie?" I asked nonchalantly when he finally placed his cell phone back in his pocket.

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe half an hour or so?"

"Is that right?" I remarked, crossing my arms across my chest. "So nothing happened while you two were _alone_?"

"What? No…no!" Edward widened his eyes at me and got up from the bed to stand in front of me. I stared stubbornly back at him, biting the inside of my lip to keep my face straight. "Nothing happened, I swear. Rosalie was sitting outside, waiting for you to come home and I had a key, so I thought it would be easier to just help her move the boxes inside and then we took a short break and started talking. _That's all_."

I scoffed at his rant, glancing away and Edward started spluttering out his sentences.

"Bella – come on. You know I would never – I mean, I'm with _you _and – and" Edward let out a frustrated noise, stepping away from me. "She's blond! I don't even go for blondes!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a laugh, stepping forward and touching his face.

"Relax; I'm just messing with you." I assured with a grin, kissing him lightly. "You are so cute when you're flustered."

"Shit, Bella." Edward sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You are a mean girlfriend. Mean."

"Aww, but I thought you liked it when I'm bad?" I murmured against his lips, pressing myself against him.

Edward smirked, walking us backwards towards my bed. "Do I? Hmm, I'm having trouble remembering. I think you'll have to remind me."

I laughed as we fell backwards onto the bed, with me on top of Edward.

x-x-x

Rosalie and I hit it off from her first day onwards and became good friends. It wasn't uncommon for us to talk before bed every night.

Having Rosalie Hale as a roommate was proving to be interesting.

But interesting may have been an understatement.

A month after Rosalie moved in, I was sitting on my bed with my laptop between my legs, checking my Facebook before I went to sleep and Rosalie walked in.

Totally naked.

She had just gotten out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel and started talking to me like nothing was unusual. I couldn't help looking her up and down as she talked.

She had shapely hips, perky breasts and long, toned legs with tan lines that showed she wore a tiny bikini.

She looked really good naked. If I could have chosen any body to have, Rosalie's would've been number one on my list.

Rosalie finally told me goodnight and began walking out of the room. Unaware that I was doing so, I leaned over to the side of the bed, checking her ass out as she walked down the hallway.

I must've leaned too far over because I suddenly tumbled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow! _Shit!_"

"Bella?" I heard Rosalie call out from her room as I scrambled up from the floor, throwing my laptop that had fallen with me back on the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yep, fine!" I quickly replied, rushing to my door. "Just tripped over some shoes!"

"Ok!" Rosalie called back, before I snapped my door shut and leaned against it feeling very flustered.

But if I thought having Rosalie naked in my room was anything to go by, it was nothing compared to what I saw a week later.

One night, I had gotten up to get a glass of water from the kitchen and passed Rosalie's bedroom on the way. I could hear voices and what sounded like moans coming from her room and noticed that her door was half open.

So obviously, I ignored the sounds and returned back to bed, snuggling up to my boyfriend.

Psssh, yea right…

I tiptoed carefully towards Rosalie's room and peered cautiously around the edge of the door, looking inside her room.

Lying sideways along her bed were Rosalie and some guy having sex. The room was dark, but they were illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. Rosalie was on top and she threw her head back, making me flinch back slightly for fear that she would see me. Her breasts bounced as she rode him. The guy's hands reached up, massaging them and her back arched, moaning.

That was all I could take. I shuffled back to my room and roused a sleeping Edward with visions of Rosalie getting fucked running through my head.

Rosalie Hale was like some sort of sexual creature sent to torture me. I was sure of it.

x-x-x

The next day turned out to be one of those rare, sunny days so Edward and I decided to study outside. We were lounging around on the grass, surrounded by books and some food and water.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" I said distractedly, glancing at Edward. We had our backs against a tree, sitting side by side.

He laughed lightly and looked down, where my hand was on his thigh. "You're tracing patterns onto my leg. You only do that when you're turned on."

I blinked at him. "Do I?"

Edward nodded. "Yea. Is it the textbook that you're reading?" he asked, taking the book I had open in my lap and looking at the cover. "_The clause in English: In honor of Rodney Huddleston_. Wow Bella – that's really hot."

"Actually, I was thinking about Rosalie." I admitted, taking the book from him and putting it to the side.

"Rosalie?" Edward repeated in a surprised tone. "Did something happen? I thought you two were getting along."

"We are getting along. _We get along just faahne_." I said, imitating Rosalie's accent and Edward laughed.

"Then what?"

"You really wanna know?" I asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Yea, I wanna know." Edward replied and bumped his shoulder against mine. "Tell me."

"Ok." I exhaled slowly. "I'm starting to realize that Rosalie is… very sexual."

There was silence for a few moments before Edward spoke again. "She is?"

I nodded. "Yea. She's very comfortable with her body and isn't afraid to be in front of me nearly or completely naked."

Edward cleared his throat and shifted, but didn't say anything.

"She has this really large collection of sexy underwear too." I stated, which was true because I've seen it from when we've done laundry together.

I spotted Edward's open bottle of water next to him and an idea came to me and I shifted so that I was facing him.

"Like the other night, she came into my room wearing only a bra and panties. They were this dark, navy blue color." I paused, running my hand down his thigh. "That's your favorite color - right Edward?"

"Uh huh." Edward replied, his eyes unfocused.

I had never come out and said it directly, but I think on some level Edward knew that I was bi. Every now and then I did make a passing comment about a girl on TV or my eyes would linger a bit too long on a girl if we were out somewhere.

I don't think he minded though.

"It looked _really_ good on her too." I continued softly, still running my hand up and down his thigh. "I think Rosalie noticed that I liked it and she moved to stand in front of me. Then she moved her lips to mine, just lightly touching before she took my lower lip and gently sucked on it."

Edward let out a strangled sound and shifted again. I fought back a laugh and moved so that I was on his lap.

"Rosalie pushed me back gently so she could straddle me," I said, rocking my hips against his and Edward moved his hands to my waist. "And then she kissed me again, this time letting out a moan that drove me _crazy _andwanting more."

"Holy shit – this is better than porn." Edward muttered, slack jawed and I moved my face into his neck so he couldn't see my smile.

"I ran my hands all over her body," I stated, roaming my hands all over Edward's chest and back. "She had the softest skin, Edward."

Pressing my lips against his throat, I could feel Edward's pulse race and my hand inched closer to the open water bottle next to us.

"Rosalie undressed me hurriedly, lowering her head to kiss my breasts and it felt _so_ good," I whispered in his ear, letting out a little sigh just to be dramatic. "Then she trailed kisses down my stomach, down to my thighs and I moaned in anticipation."

"And then?" Edward asked, sounding breathless.

"And then…Justin Beiber came in and started singing."

"What?" Edward jolted, pulling back so that we were face to face and I upended the water bottle on top his head.

He out a loud gasp as the cold water fell over him, some of it splattering over on me as well.

I cracked up laughing as he coughed and spluttered but then faltered when Edward clenched his jaw and glared at me.

"Oh shit."

Dropping the water bottle, I hopped off Edward and made a run for it.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD BELLA SWAN!" Edward yelled from behind me and I just laughed, still trying to get away.

But Edward always was really fast, catching up with me in the kitchen and my back was sore the next day from the angry sex we had on the countertop.

It was totally worth it though.

x-x-x

The following weekend, Rosalie went home to visit her parents back in Alabama.

I was at the library when she returned on Sunday evening and I walked into the living room to see her sitting on the couch Indian style, wearing only a pair of black lace panties and a bra.

By now, I was used to seeing her like this…. sort of.

"Hey Rosalie." I greeted, dumping my bag on the floor and sitting on the couch next to her.

"Hey!" Rosalie replied, grinning at me and I looked at what she was watching on TV.

"Are you watching Jeopardy?" I asked her. "In your underwear?"

Rosalie glanced down at herself and then back at me again. "Yes."

"I didn't know Alex Trebek turned you on."

"He doesn't! Bella!" Rosalie giggled, shaking her head furiously.

I grinned and noticed something on the coffee table in front of us.

"Cool cupcakes." I commented.

"Oh! My mom gave me some cupcakes for us." Rosalie leant over and grabbed the plate, offering it to me. "Have one."

I blinked, storing away the image of how her boobs looked in her bra for later and quickly took a cupcake.

"Thanks." I replied finally, taking a bite of the cupcake. It was good – plain sponge with lots of white frosting on the top. "How was your weekend?"

"Quiet. My parents took me out to dinner and then a movie." Rosalie answered. "Nothing too exciting."

"So nothing like that other night with that guy." I remarked and Rosalie cringed slightly.

"Dang, you heard that? I'm so sorry; I guess I didn't close my bedroom door properly." Rosalie said apologetically.

_No, you did not. Not that I'm complaining..._

"He wasn't that good anyway." Rosalie added, grabbing a cupcake and peeled off the wrapper.

"It loo – sounded like you were enjoying it." I said, catching my self in time.

"Well, ok. Maybe a little bit." Rosalie grinned at me and took a bite of her cupcake. I laughed when she pulled the cupcake away.

"What's so funny?"

"You've got some frosting on your lip. Or is that cum?" I teased.

"Hey, I'm not that kind of girl." She protested before snaking her tongue out and slowly licking the frosting from her lip.

"Yea, I bet your not." I muttered, taking a bite from my own cupcake to distract myself from the thoughts of what Rosalie could be doing with her tongue.

"Really, I'm a good girl." She said, and then leaned over smearing some frosting on my forearm.

I raised my eyebrows at Rosalie and she just smiled expectantly at me. Looking at her, I licked it off and she laughed.

"Look out here I cum." Jerking my hand back and forth as I stroked my imaginary cock, tossing my head back. "Ohhh yea baby." I moaned exaggeratingly while trying not to laugh and then flicked some frosting at Rosalie. It landed on her stomach and she scooped it up, licking it off her finger.

"Mmm, that was delicious darling." Rosalie said and then we collapsed into giggles.

"Ohh, here I come again." I declared, flicking some frosting at her again. It landed higher this time, just near her collarbone.

"I dare you to lick this off me." Rosalie stated and suddenly leaned forward so that her shoulders were close to my face.

I hesitated for a second. In the month we've known each other, she had never expressed an interest in girls. I wasn't sure if she was serious or not, but I wasn't about to resist this chance.

Moving forward, I snaked my tongue out and licked the frosting off.

"Mmm, yes that is delicious my darling." I said. As I sat back up, Rosalie was no longer being silly and had a serious look on her face.

Abruptly, she stood up and walked away from me, leaving the room.

_Shitshitshitshiiit! _

I quickly followed after Rosalie, going into her room. She was standing by her bed, breathing heavily with a cupcake still in her hand.

"I shouldn't have done that." I said immediately. "That was too far. I went too far, right?"

I looked apologetically at her and she said nothing for a moment, staring at the cupcake in her hand. She then dabbed it on her chest, this time on the upper part of her left breast.

"Double dare you." Rosalie whispered, staring at me.

I swallowed heavily and moved so that I was standing in front of her, tentatively licking the frosting off. Before moving back, I pushed my luck and laid a soft kiss on her chest.

Rosalie inhaled shakily and then dabbed more frosting right on her cleavage. I didn't hesitate this time and licked the frosting up, kissing both her breasts and I felt Rosalie arch her back, letting out a whimper.

I moved away again and wiped some frosting that had gotten caught on the bottom of my lip, sucking on the pad of my thumb. Rosalie stared at me again before she took a step back from me and my stomach dropped.

But then she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, dropping it to the floor. She sat down on the bed, scooting over so that she was in the middle. I willed my heart to stop beating so loud as she picked up the cupcake again, tapping it against her nipples so that they were covered in frosting.

I knelt on the bed slowly, between her legs and again Rosalie let out a shaky breath. I thought she might pull away and start covering herself up, but she surprised me by leaning back on her arms and then stared determinedly at me.

Taking this as an assent, I leaned forward and licked her right nipple. I sucked it into my mouth, making sure to get it all clean and continued to suck on it even after it was clean. My tongue flicked her nipple and lightly bit on it, causing Rosalie to moan. I smiled and shifted to her left breast, doing the same thing.

Lightly kissing my way up Rosalie's chest and neck, I shifted so that I was resting on my elbows, hovering above her. We were both breathing heavily, and Rosalie had her eyes closed.

"Rosalie…" I murmured and then licked my lips.

"Yea?" she said, opening her eyes.

"You taste really good." I told her and then leaned down, kissing her.

I kissed her three times before Rosalie started to kiss me back.

Our hands roamed all over our bodies, feeling and pushing against one another. Words tangled with hot breath were said as my shirt and bra were slipped off and jeans pulled away.

I knew I should've stopped, because now things were actually getting too far.

But Rosalie was so soft and warm and smelt like perfume and lipstick and _god_ she was so beautiful with her body pressed tightly to mine and I was feeling all these sensations that were different when I was with Edward.

Rosalie pulled away to kiss my collarbone and then paused there, staring at my arm.

"I really like the flowers on your arm." She muttered against my skin, tracing one of the inked flowers on my upper arm with her fingertips and my eyes fluttered closed against her touch. My arm was always sensitive, but she didn't know that. "They're really beautiful."

"So are you." I blurted out and immediately felt stupid for saying it, squeezing my eyes shut.

There was a slight pause where nothing at all happened and I kept my eyes closed, again expecting Rosalie to freak out and move away from me.

"Do you have any more tattoos?" Was what she said instead and I opened my eyes just in time to see her press her lips against the underside of my breast.

"Uhmm, no?" I said breathlessly as she kissed her way to my nipple and took it into her mouth. "Guhh – just my… my arm. Oh god."

She sucked hard, even using her teeth and I arched my back in pleasure, moaning again.

Releasing my nipple, Rosalie kissed her way back to the center of my chest, and then slowly kissed down my body and my hand went to her head, going through her hair.

As she shifted lower, her kisses got longer and longer until she stopped at my stomach, just below my navel. My stomach rose slightly as I breathed in, with Rosalie's lips just above me and then her tongue snaked out and touched me.

With my breathing embarrassingly loud now, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of my underwear and pulled them down to my knees. I shifted my knees against my chest so I could take them off and then dropped them over the side of the bed.

Rosalie lied down on her side between my legs with her head resting on my thigh, facing my pussy. With her so close to me, I could feel her breathing on me and I stared up at the ceiling, steeling myself and I thought maybe Rosalie was doing the same thing.

She moved her hand so that she was stroking my inner thigh and then shifted herself forward, kissing me between my legs ever so lightly.

Suddenly, she moved off the bed and stood up.

"I can't – I can't do this." Rosalie said and then ran out of the room, a door slamming shut a few seconds later.

I sat up on the bed and gaped at the open door, where I could faintly hear the sound of running water. This was obviously too much for her, but I didn't want this to ruin things between us.

I decided the best thing to do was to see if we could just talk about it, to sort things out and make things right again. Spying a robe on the back of Rosalie's door, I got up and wrapped myself in it, making my way towards the bathroom.

I pressed my ear against the bathroom door, expecting to hear crying. Instead I was relieved when I could just hear the shower running.

"Rosalie?" I knocked twice. There was no answer and I checked to see if she had left it unlocked, which she had. "I'm coming in."

Opening the door, the room was filled with steam from the water and I could see Rosalie's form in the shower, soaping herself up I guessed.

"About what just happened…" I trailed off waiting for Rosalie to respond. When she didn't, I continued, raising my voice over the din of the running water. "You're a cool person and I don't want things to change between us. I still want to be your friend and for us to be roommates for the rest of the year."

There was no answer and I couldn't see Rosalie's body anymore from all the steam.

"If you don't want that to ever happen again, it won't." I added. "But…I would really like if we were still friends, ok?"

Again no answer and I sighed, turning to leave. But then the shower door squeaked open, more steam billowing out of it and Rosalie wiped her hand against the glass, staring at me.

I took off the robe and stepped into the shower, facing Rosalie. In the confined space, my back was pressed against the cold door and the water hit Rosalie's left shoulder, going down against her body. The other side of her body was lathered up with soap and Rosalie had her arms to her sides, holding a green shower puff.

"I want to, but then I don't." she said, not looking at me. "I don't know what I want and now I just feel….dirty."

I smiled gently at her. "You're not dirty Rosalie. You're just confused – it's all new to you." I took a step closer, so that I was under the spray as well and took the shower puff off her. "If it happens, it happens. You'll still be the same person."

I moved the shower puff over her shoulders and down her arms and Rosalie relaxed, shifting the rest of her body underneath the spray so the water rinsed her off.

"I really like your boobs." She whispered, her head down and the water dripped off her onto my chest. "But I don't know if I can…you know, lick you down there."

"Don't worry about it." I told her, placing the shower puff and then kissed her cheek.

"And you can play with my boobs anytime." I said, winking at her and Rosalie laughed lightly.

We dried ourselves off after that and then went to dinner, everything perfectly fine if not better.

She wasn't lying though. While lying topless on my bed and on the phone to Edward – Rosalie really _did_ like my boobs.


End file.
